When You Were Young
by Miss Anne Thropy
Summary: AU: Cho Chang has been hurt by Cedric and thinks that one time with the handsome DADA professor Sirius Black will be the solution. Clean and Simple. She just never thought that emotions would make everything complicated.


_Disclaimer-Characters/Song are the property of JKR/Bloomsbury, WB et all. Song lyrics are by the Killers. Prose and Situations are mine. Have fun._

When You Were Young

"_You sit there in your heartache_

_Waiting on some beautiful boy to save you_

_From your own ways._

_You play forgiveness, watch it, here he comes!_

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but he talks like a gentleman_

_like you imagine when you were young." The Killers_

His eyelids were soft looking and smudged with purple, at the corners and at the place where his lashes fanned out. Long lashes that she was sure other women must have looked at with envy. They rested on his high cheekbones as he slept peacefully beside her.

She was going to have to sneak off soon. _Couldn't let her reputation suffer,_ she mocked herself as she propped herself up on her elbows to look down at his face again. She quickly took in the aristocratic features, the fine tilt of the nose, the lushness of the mouth. All of it spoke of good breeding and money. Even the thick black hair spread all over the pillow was thick and rich. So rich that she didn't resist the impulse of rubbing a few strands of it between her fingers. Soft and thick, she noted. Unlike her own thick and coarse hair.

If she had been more sentimental, she would have for sure clipped a hank of it to take back with her. But she wasn't, so she had to content herself with memorizing the texture of it. Laughing softly to herself, she let the hair drop and quietly slid out of bed. She needed to go now or else she would be really late and she was sure that her absence would be noted at the breakfast table.

Shivering slightly at the cool temperature that assaulted her, she gathered up all her clothes and quickly got dressed. Well, as quickly as she could despite all of the aches between her legs making themselves known whenever she moved wrong. She hadn't expected to feel this sore in the morning. Not when he had been so careful and delicate with her.

She forced herself to ignore the pain and finished getting dressed. She took a quick look at the dressing mirror and straightened out her tie with a practised flick of her wrist. She nodded in satisfaction when the blue and bronze tie rested straight. She tucked it under her jumper and pulled on her robe before smoothing out the heavy fall of her hair. Perfect.

She cast a small glance at him as she walked towards the door. He was still sleeping. She should have woken him up, but didn't want to face awkward conversations. So she simply grabbed her wand and satchel before letting herself out.

OO

She had to run, but she made it in time to slip into a seat beside her friends and pretend that the only things she had on her mind were her classes and maybe getting a glimpse of Cedric Diggory.

Her plan worked, since Marietta and the others talked about classes and the upcoming Hogsmeade visit. Breakfast ended and the great hall emptied. It was simply the start of another day at Hogwarts.

She didn't think about what it could mean or lead to. Her mind was on her studies the whole morning. Until Defence Against the Dark Arts came up.

He looked at her only briefly as she entered the room and took her regular seat. She barely registered the rest of the class coming in, nor did she bat an eyelash when Marietta leaned over and whispered her usual comment about how good the professor looked that day.

She was focused on trying to forget the memories of him smiling down at her, those grey eyes almost liquid as he moved with practised skill over her own body. The way his voice was raspy and thick as he whispered in her ear and his hands slid over her breasts and her hips, looking for a secret of some sort. The way that he tasted the first time, like rich chocolate and a hint of cinnamon. They way he kissed her forehead and held her like he would a precious and fragile being.

She didn't want to remember all of that. Not when she had to learn about some curse and hear and practically _taste_ the desire that he inspired among all of the female students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. It was all hers and she felt that it was cheapened by bringing it out here in the daylight where nothing could be done about it. She rubbed her eyes hard and fought to compose herself. It couldn't be helped. She would just have to go through the day and hope she had some time to talk to him.

Once she had decided on a suitable course of action, she pulled out her books and quill. She pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind and concentrated on the day's lesson. She was back on her normal territory again.

OO

He didn't look up at all when the door opened quietly and closed with a muffled click. He knew it was her, no one else would bother being that quiet. Footsteps came closer to the desk. Not hesitant ones, but ones filled with purpose. Quick and abrupt.

He finished making a comment on the essay he was marking and looked up at her leaning over his desk.

She was wearing her Quidditch gear and her hair, despite being pulled back, was still messy and windblown. He raised an eyebrow at her appearance, but she didn't blush or look away. Instead, she just looked at him, her eyes sparkling with some emotion that he couldn't put his finger on.

"You didn't show up at the match." she said softly.

"I didn't know you wanted me to." he replied carefully.

She snorted."Right. I did say that, didn't I?"

"Logic isn't working as well as it used to?" She was silent at that, her eyes fixed on the carpet of his office, her eyebrows narrowed as she tried to find the answer to the complicated questions that had arisen.

"I thought...I wasn't going to feel the same. Not after what happened with Cedric. It wasn't supposed to be like this," Cho spread out her hands helplessly before she looked up at him, her eyes wide with both dismay and fear. "I didn't think I would watch you. Or think about you. But now it's different. Not like what it was with him." She mused before falling silent again.

He waited patiently until she finally looked up at him, her expression calm and collected.

"Is your door still open?"

His face clouded for a moment before he answered.

"I wouldn't have said anything if the case had been otherwise, Cho."

"I know. I just needed to hear you say it, Sirius."

He exhaled and nodded before he stood up and walked over to her. Taking her cold hand into his, he led her into his private chambers and closed the door behind them.

Once inside, it happened all too quickly. Not like it had been the first time. But he didn't say anything. Not when he could see the fevered gleam in her eyes as she eagerly headed to the bed, the candlelight playing up the hollows and curves of her body not covered by the thick curtain of her hair.

Sirius knew she wanted to claim him that night. Exert possession over him that she wouldn't be able to show anywhere else. He should have been amused at her reasons, but found that he couldn't. He had understood all too well what he had agreed to. She had to go through this to understand it herself.

And he wasn't going to get in her way over it either.

A Ravenclaw always had to have logic and rules over a situation.

A Gryffindor jumped in without looking ahead, consequences be damned.

He just hoped he was wily enough to land on his feet when the consequences finally made themselves known.

But for now...everything be damned.

Ende.


End file.
